Taken
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru used Kagomes own word against her and Inuyasha. "Hit him in his pride". The sword protected Kagome, that when it hit Sesshomaru. He marked her and took the sword. Yes he hurt his brother pride. His sword and his woman...were now TAKEN.GOOD STOR
1. Hurt His Pride

"Inuyasha get the darn sword!" Kagome yelled "If you cant hit him in the body..hit him in the ego..hurt his pride!" Inuyasha smirked, great idea. Sesshomaru said nothing, just watched and listen to the girl and her talk. "I'll do it, just to see the look on your face" With that Inuyasha walked over to the rusty sword and tried his best to pull it out, but nothing. Kagomes wished she could take by her words now. Inuyasha was just as mad...now he felt like a fool. Sesshomaru had, had enough..so he went after his brother once more.

Kagome fought with the toad, that stupid little green toad..oh how she hated that toad. Some how the green toad pushed her back and she fell. Using the sword she stood back up...only to draw it out when she saw that Inuyasha was about to be killed.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gasp at the sound and site, Kagome stood...with the sword, she had pulled it out.

"Oops, sorry" She knew nothing good was going to come of this.

"Dont look at her! look at me" With that Inuyasha attacked, but his brother was fast,..and when Inuyasha found him, he was mere one foot away from Kagome. He looked down at her

"What are you and how did you draw the sword" He looked from her to the sword. He heard his brother call to leave her alone...but this was Sesshomaru. When he fist noticed the girl he thought it funny, at least his father and brother picked descent looking humans. He did take not of how she did not fear him, she was a strange human.

"One step closer and I'll cut you!" As if she could, or the sword for that matter! He turned away from her, not worried and spoke to his brother, telling him that for some reason she was able to draw the sword....and that she must die. Inuyasha was not just going to hand her over...he might not have been thrilled about how she looked like Kikyo, and now he now had to travel with her to find the jewel she broke....but he was not about to let her die either, she was his friend.

"Kagome, give him the sword"

"No way! why does he automatically get to keep it? if he couldn't pull it out it means he's not supposed to have it" Once again her voice showing she was not afraid. "He will have to come and take it" It was clear the girl had no idea just who Lord Sesshomaru was.

"Your only a human, so back off, shut up and butt out!" Inuyasha spit out, she was asking to get killed. Sesshomaru watched for a moment, taking in the site. He stopped her ranting when he spoke...He stepped in front of her, blocking Inuyasha view. Sesshomaru pointed out how Inuyasha protects her, indulges her and even seems to love her...and how he must have got that from their father. He also pointed out that he had no such feeling, for anyone...much less a human. With that Sesshomaru burried her under his poison from his hand. She fell to the ground, sword still in hand,but not she was under blanket of posion.

But again the human girl shocked both men..she was only under the poison blanket for a mere minute before jumping out and yelling at Sesshomaru once again "Hey you! you tried to kill me didn't you!" She pointed the sword at him and walked to Inuyasha. "Don't think your going to go and get away with it!"

The Inuyasha asked the question...the question that Sesshomaru, tho he hated it, knew the answer to. "Hey..how come your not dead?" Inuyasha asked...looking over his not dead friend.

She didn't know...but he did "The sword, that's what protected you" Sesshomaru was telling himself really. It all came to him, hit him like a rock. The sword belonged to his father...to protect his human mate. The sword would only work for the owner..if..if he had someone to protect. His fathers words rang in his head.

"_tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"_

That's why he did not trust the sword to him...he had no one to protect, he still has no one to protect..and he still does not need such. He looked to the girl holding the sword once more. That mere human girl. She was not afraid, she pulled out the sword, and the sword protected her. Then her words came into his head.

_"If you cant hit him in the body..hit him in the ego..hurt his pride!" _

Sesshomaru smirked, he was not one for low life trick or trades...but this was to good to pass up. He could not kill his brother, and it would seem he could not kill her....so he would do the next best thing. One he will hurt his brother pride, her own words used against them, and then he hurt her...the only other way he knew how...and then the sword...would be his. His eyes went red and with a flash he knocked Inuyasha back and stood in his spot, grabbed Kagome by the waist hard, jerked her so hard her head flung back and then he bit down, Inuyasha screamed in the background. Kagome grabbed Sesshomarus arms, dropping the sword...his bit on her neck burned, hurt like hell. Even after her removed his mouth from her neck and threw her to the ground...it was still burning. Kagome screamed out in pain, she could not even open her eyes, all she could do was scream and listen.

Sesshomaru sent Jaken with sword away out of his father grave while Inuyasha ran to Kagome. "YOU BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru smirked and before he jumped out to leave...Kagome heard him say

"Take good care of MY mate...little brother" With that he was gone.

----

Oh I hope you like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review. I know I might had missed a few word from the show here and there but ohwell. on with the story...this is going to be good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. His Secondary

**wow, I can't get over the reviews! I'm so happy you like...I hope I can keep it up. I have to say this chap is not as good as the first...but I hope you like. I got the idea while watching the episode were they are in thier fathers grave. I hope to use some more parts of the story line in this! well here you go.**

----------------

She didn't have time to think of the words the demon named Sesshomaru spoke. She was burning. Kagome arched her back, lifted her hand to cover the side of her neck and screamed out in pain. Inuyasha was on one knee beside her, he lifted her half way up "Kagome?" He asked worried.

"Ah, it burns!" She had her jaw set tight. "let me see" Inuyasha said trying to pull her hand away from her neck. After a moment of struggle he finally removed her hand...and his fear was right...what his brother had said was all to real, there on her neck was the burning red mark of his brothers teeth...his brothers mark. In one swift movement he placed Kagome in his arms and dashed out of his father grave and out of the after life and into their own. "Inuyasha" She maneged to get out "Where are you, taking me?" Her hand was now at her neck again, covering her mark..his brothers mark.

"To Kaede's"

----

Inuyasha barged in Kaede's hurt, the old woman stood up with her hands behind her back. Inuyasha cleared the old woman's table off with one hand and laid Kagome down on it. "What happened child?" Kaede asked stepping up to Kagome. "This" Inuyasha said as he once again jerked Kagome's hand away from her neck. Kaede didn't make a sound...just looked at it.

"Does it hurt child?" She asked looking at Kagome "It...burns" Her jaw was still tight and her body was some what jerking. "I see" The old woman said, her hand still behind her back.

"You see? thats all you got to say old woman!!"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha" Kaede said as she turned to a bowl and picked it up. "CALM MYSELF! MY BASTARD BROTHER JUST MADE KAGOME HIS MATE! CALM MYSELF???"

He was mad, to mad. Was this about Kagome or himself? "In part you are correct" The old woman said as she placed a cloth in the mix of water and medicine and placed it on Kagome's neck. Kagome relaxed a bit. "In part?" Inuyasha, calming just bit.

"She is his secondary, be very thank of that" Kaede said, not even looking at the half breed. "What? what are you talking about!" Inuyasha was not one to know the ways of his brother or his father for that matter. Kaede placed the cloth back in the bowl "Look Inuyasha" Kaede pushed Kagome's head to the side and pointed to the mark. "Yeah old woman I see it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Do ye Inuyasha" The old woman eyed him "Spit it out old woman" Inuyasha warned. " Inuyasha....your brother only placed his bottom fangs into her, making her his secondary...one reason he was able to leave her as she was"

Kagome was silent in all this, her burning neck made it to were she could barley talk, it even hurt to swallow. Inuyasha was still upset and growling "What does that mean Kaede!" He just want answers and to kill his brother. "If he had placed his whole mark, by biting her fully, she would be his first mate..one that he could not leave..but he didn't, she is his second....I can not tell ye much more than that" The old woman said, as she looked back at Kagome "How does it feel child?"

"Burns" her voice sounded like it hurt. Kaede sighed. "This will not do well" she said placing the bowl aside. "What is it now?" Inuyasha asked stepping up to Kagome "The burning will not stop with out him...he did not clean his mark"

Inuyasha was once again growling "Clean...his mark" he said through his now tight jaw. "Yes...he would have to lick it clean" Inuyasha looked at old woman for a moment before stepping closer to Kagome. He leaned down and sniffed the mark..the smell made him sick...his brothers scent. Inuyasha held his breath and closed his mouth over the mark. Kagome screamed, Inuyasha jumped back. Not only did it taste bad but it hurt her to? Kagome held her neck again. "inuyasha! that will not help...and you best believe your brother felt that!" The old woman spat. "What?" He asked looking at her.

"You can not clean it...only he can! and if another male tries to mess with the mark...he will know...it will make him mad"

Inuyasha huffed "As if that bastard would care!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called sharp, as if she would getting on the a child, her neck hurt like hell and he was not helping.

----

Sesshomaru was making his way, Jaken followed...talking about nothing as always. Sesshomaru was not listening to him. They walked along, but then..he stopped and like always Jakenwas not pay attention and he ran into the back of his master leg.

"Forgive me master"

"Silence" He all but yelled out, a low growl seeping from his chest. Jaken moved back...this was not something he was used to...his master growling. "Half breed" His master whispered through his tight jaw, it was low and evil. Jaken found himself backing away from Sesshomaru even more. It was not that he cared for his new mate, even tho she was his secondary...she was his only...he didn't have a Lady, a first mate...but that was ok...most Lords took secondary mates first. He didn't care, this was just natural, a male thing.

_so the half breed dare interfere with my mark, so be it...he will only cause her pain_

As he thought , he replayed how he marked her in his head....that's when the word pain crossed his mind again, he forgot to clean the mark...she was in pain any how. Didn't matter, he wanted her dead in the first place right? But now she was his mate, death for her was not a option, he sill did not care, let her be in pain. Like it was, she was his secondary...not his Lady, not his first. So again he started walking....Jaken slowly following.

---

Inuyasha was throwing a fit "So he just left her to suffer!" He bit out.

"Quite Inuyasha, she is sleeping" Kaede didn't want her to wake, even tho she knew Kagome was having a nightmare, everything would be bad intill he came back and cleaned his mark...if he ever came back.

"There's got to be something we can do!!!" Inuyasha spat "We still have the jewel to find! or have your forgotten that to!" The jewel, that was on his mind now. Kaede sighed, this boy would never change. "If ye want answer perhaps you should find the demon slayer village....they no more about demons the even me" They did because they spent their life killing them, they made it there business to know everything about ever demon line. Kaede and Inuyasha both looked back at Kagome...who was sweating in her sleep. Yes something had to be done, Inuyasha would wait till she was awake...then he would take her the the village for answers. Maybe something could be done, and if not...he was going to kill his brother.

Sesshomaru have taken his friend as his mate, and had taken his sword...and most of all he had taken time away from him finding the jewel. Now all Inuyasha wanted to take...was his brothers life.


	3. Her Pain

Kagome woke, still in pain..it was very early. Inuyasha was in front if her and in a hurry. "Come on Kagome" he picked her up "Where are we going?" she asked half asleep...she was tired and the pain had yet to go away. "To the demon slayer village...don't worry Kagome...I'll take care of this..then I kill the bastard for you" She just gave a faint smile before falling asleep again.

---

When they arrived Inuyasha wanted to just drop her....he would not believe this...the village had been destroyed...gone..everyone was dead. great just great, now what. Kagome opened her eyes "Inuyasha?"

"Their gone" he said blank, Kagome turned her head...tho it hurt..to see the village half burnt down...how sad. Kagome wanted to cry for all those people. "Damn it " Inuyasha cursed.

"We will have to go back" Inuyasha turned back around and made his way back once more.

---

Along the way Inuyasha felt something...as did Kagome....._kikyo T_hey both thought at the same time. She felt his grip get tighter...she knew he was thinking about her..his eyes were off. She sighed then something grabbed her eye site..."Shippo!!!"

Inuyasha looked to her path and saw Shippo come running. "Kagome I heard what happend!" he said as he jumped in her arms. "Hi shippo!"

"Are you hurt?" he asked looking into her eyes "I'm...ok" Shippo looked at Inuyasha who was again looking off. Shippo jumped up and knocked Inuyasha on the head. "Bad movie kid!"

Shippo just stuck his tongue out "So what are you guys doing here?" He ask.

"We were looking for the demon slayers...but their gone" Kagome answer and she made Inuyasha put her down. "Are yall still looking for the jewel shards?"

"Yes stupid!" Inuyasha told him..and of course they both growled at each other. "Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sing song voice....he stood strait and looked at her.

---

That night Kagome felt good enough to take a hot bath...she just had to add "Don't you dare take a peek at me!" Little did she know it was not Inuyasha who was looking. He had to tell her that to "Don't flatter yourself Kagome..Iv got no interest in looking" Shippo didn't know what to think...but he was going to join Kagome, he got naked and went for it.."Hey were do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked "To bath with Kagome....why don't you ever bath with her?"

"I'll tell you when your older" He said through his tight jaw.

Well...one they were not like that...and now...she was his brother second mate...not that, that would stop him..hu!

"AHH!" Inuyasha jumped up only to be hit with a rock "thought you said didn't want to see me naked!" Inuyasha rubbed his head "I DON'T!!" lie. "THEN WHY ARR YOU LOOKING AT ME!"

"YOUR SCREAMED! I was just coming to help Ka-go-me"

"Well..I'm fine!" she said in a matter of fact tone. Inuyasha rolled his eye "hurry up would ya" he said leaving her to her bath. Poor Shippo he just sat in the back ground not knowing what to think. So much for a bath.

---

The whole way back Inuyasha pouted...his head hurt. Kagome said she was sorry..but hey he did get to see her naked...she made a joke 'Hey I'm piratically married you know" She didn't know why she said that..it wasn't funny...her mark burned...she placed her hand on her neck. "Does is hurt bad Kagome?" Shippo asked "A little Shippo" but she kept right one walking.

Kagome became very tired and hot....her neck was hurting really bad...they had to stop. "I'm gunna go look for some water...I'll be right back" Inuyasha said...kinda annoyed they had to stop.

---

Sesshomaru stopped once more...this time the toad stopped to...he had been keeping his eye on his master. A overwhelming feeling of heat rushed over him....the girl was with fever...damn his brother for messing with the mark...now he was feeling more than he should. If he wanted it to stop...then he would have to go to her and clean the mark...."We are changing course" He told the toad..who simply followed his Lord.

--

Kagome sat alone...Shippo had gone off to find some berrys..he thought maybe if she ate...

"Well hello there" Kagome jumped up and then back "Whoa whoa, its ok..take it easy" He looked human....but you never know...but she didn't pick up any demonic aura from him..." I'm..and Lord Miroku!" The man said flashing his boyish smile. Oh bother "Hi" She said... un-trusting at first.

Miroku looked around "You are alone my Lady...hmm I'm in need of a good woman" Again flashing a bright smile. "I do believe the woman belongs to me" The monks smile faded and Kagome gasp, there hidden in the shade of the forest was Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru...iv hear much about you" Miroku said as be bowed and then looked at Kagome..."But your human?" He was asking himself really...he could not believe it..he had heard many story's of the Lord...this was a shock. "Miko..where is the half breed?" Her mark was becoming more painful. "I..he..

"I'm right here you bastard!" Inuyasha said unsheathing his sword, Shippo right behind him. Miroku looked to Inuyasha _um..this but be Lord Sesshomaru half brother..the one that was sealed to the tree_

"Do you wish to fight me again...little brother" Sesshomaru said running his fingers down his long hair. "No...I wish to kill you!!!" Inuyasha charged. Kagome gasp..her mark was killing her, Sesshomaru felt it. Just Inuyasha was about to make contact with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru moved and sent his green poison whip at him..knocking him away "Not now half breed" He said with a bark. He looked at Kagome...who looked at him wide eyes....what would he do this time? Why was he here? Who was the monk and why did he have a jewel shard? How she thought those things with her body on fire and in pain she didn't know...the one thing she did knew was that she was in pain.

Inuyasha would kill his brother then take care of the monk who was hitting on Kagome! He was about to jump up again but stopped when his brother spoke "Do you wish her to be in pain...Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was still looking at Kagome "What...what do you care!" He snapped at his brother..Sesshomaru was about to respond when Shippo spoke "Inuyasha..don't you know...your brother is the only one who can clean the mark" Kaede and told him everything.

"Ha! like that bastard cares if she is in pain!"

"You are right half breed...I do not, had you not messed with my mark...I would not be here"

"Are you telling me your only here because I messed with it!" Like he would care about that either.

"Indeed ...I can feel it..thanks to you little brother" He said with a sneer of his young brothers name. "So what you gunna fix it" Sarcasm and hate for brother showing in his words. Sesshomaru did not respond. "Show me" he said to Kagome, she was afraid...he would not bite her again would he? "Do you wish to be in pain Miko?"

She shook her head no and slowly dropped her hand. He could see how red her neck was "Bare me my mark woman"

Kagome somehow knew what he meant and leaned her head to the side, her hair fell over and his mark was bare to him. It was a half mark and was glowing red. He went closer to her, he could feel her fear. To clean her mark..would mean he would have to get close...he would have to place mouth on her neck...in a since...kiss her. He took in her scent...it had just a small trace of him on it..other demon would not be able to really smell it one her...cleaning it would give her some more of his scent. "Be very stilll miko" Kagome again nodded her head, still leaving her neck bare to him...Sesshomaru leaned his head down and and dragged his tongue along her neck. Kagome closed her eyes...not only did it cool her mark but it scent shivers down her body, again he made a long lick up her neck. She opened her eyes..her breath was caught in her chest...this was as close as she had been to a man...Then all of the sudden his mouth covered her, he bit down a little enough to make his mouth tight around her neck...it was like he was giving her a hickey, but not, he pulled back and place one soft kiss on the mark. He turned from her "You should be fine now miko"

"Tha..thank you" She whispered.

"Your thanks is not wanted nor needed"

"Will you be leaving her Lord Sesshomaru " Miroku asked...he was a bit confused.

Sesshomaru just looked at him...he didn't have to answer, he just walked away leaving them all. Inuyasha was speechless. "Um..Lady Kagome...

She knew what he was going to ask "I was taken" was all she said to the monk.

---

NOT MY FAV CHAPTER...I'm hoping the next one will be better...but here you are.


	4. All Wrong

Miroku watched as the half breed and beautiful young time travling miko fussed back and forth. They had told him the whole story...he was in complete shock. Now the two were fussing and he watched with that boyish smile again on his face.

"What are you looking at monk!" Inuyasha barked

"Oh nothing" He said as he closed his eyes and smiled big.

**slap**

"You...you...pervert!!!" Kagome had jumped back in Inuyasha's arms. "Don't touch her!" Inuyasha barked. Who was this monk? Miroku looked back and forth from Inuyasha and Kagome..."Oh" his smiled faded. "What...what are you thinking monk..whatever it is I don't like it" Inuyasha braked at him. "Oh my...your in love with Lady Kagome"

Inuyasha turned red "I had no Idea my apologies to you both"

Inuyasha waved his hands "You got it all wrong monk...she's, she's just a jewel detector!"

Kagome moved from him "Is that all I am to you!!!"

Inuyasha moved to look back and forth from Kagome and Miroku "I um..

"Oh that's right! I forgot you got a thing for dead girls!" This confused Miroku but he didn't ask. She could not believe he said that!!! Ok she broke the jewel, got marked my his brother, got hit on my a monk andddddd now she was being call a jewel detector...great...just peachy. "I'm going home!" She stopped her foot...she didn't have to take this! "What!!!" Inuyasha jump up "You cant go home!!!"

"And whyyyyy not!" She said putting her hands on her hips, she was daring him to say it...if he said because we have to find the jewel she would sit him to hell and back. He looked at the monk who just shrugged his shoulder. With that Kagome stopped off....home.

----

Kagome made her way...cursing her old friend and her new friend _perverted monk, stupid Inuyasha _Kagome touched the mark on her neck...she could not feel it but she knew it was there _I wounder if this can be removed?_Kagome stopped when she heard moving in the woods. She looked around and called forth a bit of her power. But then a woman stepped out "Your a miko"

Kagome blinked at the woman "Um..I guess so" The woman walked up to Kagome and then gasp and stepped back "Your..mated to a demon" Kagome want to roll her eyes. "How could you? why, why would you do such a thing?"

"Um...well its kinda a long story.....I'm not really mated to him"

The woman blink at her "See...he kinda just marked me...Im not with him or anything" Kagome said waving her hands back and forth. The woman stepped up and looked at the mark again "You were taken?"

"Um...yeah"

"Oh...your a secondary"

Kagome looked at the girl "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry my name is Sango"

"Hi...I'm Kagome"

"Hi" They just looked at each other "Are you alone?" Sango asked

"No I just left my friends..a half demon name Inuyasha and a monk named Miroku"

"Did you say Inuyasha?" Sango sneered the name

"Yum yeah...why?"

"He destroyed my village"

Kagome tought for a moment "He has not destroyed anything...Iv been with him everyday" Kagome gave her a lost look "What village?"

"My demon slayer village" Kagomes eyes widen...it was the same village they came upon "No...it was gone when we go there" Just told Sango in a hurry "When you got there?"

"Yes...see the man who marked me forgot to clean it...we were told to find a demon slayer to find out more about it...but when we got there it was gone"

Sango looked down "He lied"

Kagome titled her head "Who did?"

"Naraku" Kagome felt her tummy flop...Naraku was the one they were after...who the monk was after..they had talked about this last night. "You to" Kagome whispered.

Sango looked at her "Your after him to?"

"Yes...and after the jewel..I protect it" Sango dug in her shirt and pulled out a shark fragment "Here then" She handed the shard to Kagome "Oh thank you!" Kagome looked at it and then back at her "Would you like to join our group?" Kagome asked with a smile, Sango did need help "Sure"

"Good...now all we have to do his find my..er umm Sesshomaru and get Inuyasha sword back"

Sango looked at her off again, then something clicked "Is he the one who marked you?"

Kagome blushed a bit "Yes...and he just happens to be Inuyasha older demon brother..a Lord"

"Oh my" Sango looked to the ground like Kagome. "Well..whats say I introduce you to Inuyasha..and Miroku"

Sango smiled and they began walking aback the way Kagome came. As they walked away...you could he Kagome "Oh..and becareful around the monk...he has a wondering hand...perverted little monk" and you could hear Sango laugh. Oh the things tomorrow will bring.


	5. Inu Info

Inuyasha ear's twitched, then he stood up, once Kagome had left he had sat down with Mirko,

"Something coming?" Miroku asked,

"Yeah, Kagome"

Miokru stood "Perhaps she had a change of heart" The monk smiled,

Kagome broke through the forst, coming into view of the two men, and close behind her, Sango,

Miroku rose a eyebrow "Ah Kagome you have returned to us, and with a fair maiden in tow!"

Kagome gave him a flat look "Save it monk, Iv already warned her about you!"

Miroku opened his mouth in shock "Miko Kaome! You hurt me!"

"Kagome, I thought you were going home" Inuyasha crossed his arm's and looked away,

"I was" She said quickly "But then I ran into Sango, the demon slayer" Kagome saying slayer long, as to get her point across. Inuyasha looked at her "Guess what else"

"What" Inuyasha snapped,

"Naraku told her that YOU destroyed her village!"

"WHAT" Inuyasha spit out, he started to growl,

"Calm down Inuyasha, she now knows that, thats not true.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha decided it would be best to take their new found friends back to Kaede's, they needed to form a better plan.

Kaede had been suprised when Kagome and Inuyasha returned, she pointed out how only they left yet they returned with two more people, thus the Inu group was formed.

Sango had told them of Naraku's lie's and Miroku showed them his 'cursed hand' which was cursed more than the hole, as Sango soon found out, of course her hand was not cursed, and well able to defend her 'behind'

Of course the sore subject of Kikyo came up, as did the sore subject of Inuyasha's brother.

"So, he stole you sword and your girl" Miroku spoke without a though, Keade rose a eyebrow,

"She aint my girl!" Iunyasha rush to stand, Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her arms "sit" was all she said in a very, all to calm tone, the man boy hit the floor.

"Oh yes, I forgot, forgive me Inuyasha" Miroky said sly,

"Miroku, it's not wise to poke fun, after all, she does belong to Sesshomaru, her mark is not just a mark after all" Sango spoke. Kagome touched it, unknowing her 'mate' could feel it.

Sango looked at Kagome "Kagome, Sesshomaru now has somewhat of a link to you"

"You mean that bastard can spy on us!" Inuyasha spit out,

"No, not spy, but he can locate her, which im sure he could do before marking, but he can also feel when the mark is touched"

Kagome pulled her hand away fast,

"He can also feel if another man touches her, in any way shap or form, even with her being a secondary"

"Wow" Miroku said "Now that's a way to keep tabs on a woman"

"I'm not his woman" Kagome defended,

"He can also feel strong emotions if you let me off, but he cant tap to deep into your mind, you would have to be a his first mate for that, demon's have this for protection, demons are very protective of their mates, er the first ones anyway, any first mate would be treated better and protected better than a second" Sango told the group,

"You mean he will protect me?" Kagoe asked looking at her new friend,

"Doubt it Kagome, that bastard dont care about you!" Inuyasha all but huffed,

"He will have a urge to Kagome, but knowing who Lord Sesshomaru is, he may be able to fight it"

"Mmm" Kagome was not really worried about if he did or did not, she really didn't care"

"Are you worried that you will never be able to marry?" Miroku asked Kagome, as she looked deep in thought.

"No, im to young for that! plus, im from the future, he is not from the future, I doubt it will matter"

Of course they had informed their new friends of the well and where she was really from.

"A time and place without demons" Sango wispered, she wondered what it would be like,

"Can we please talk about something else, maybe like, the jewel!" Inuyasha grew tired of talking about his stupid brother...


	6. Test Of Power

To use a fake arm, it was, under him to do so, but what choice did he have, the sword was now refusing him. He knewn the damn sword was made to protect Inuyasha's human mother, so he wondered how it would react to the miko girl that he had marked, he had yet to test his thoery.

He would have had time to think of a plan had his stupid half brother not messed with the girls mark, it took him off course and he hated that, he was Sesshomaru after all, and his time, you did not waste.

Today thought, he planned on making Inuyasha suffer and test the miko girl whom's name he cared not to remember.

The group consisting of only Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku, shards were their target today. Kirara and Shippo were told to stay behind, the group was not well formed yet to pull along two smaller demons.

Of course one half demon was enough, travling with him was hard on a human, even with him being half of one. But lady luck was on the side of the human's that night, for they found a inn to stay in, and thanks to the 'holy monk' in their group, they would rest easy, or so they thought.

"It's going to be great to sleep on nice clean sheets!" Kagome said happy as she ate her bowl of rice. Sheets, oh how she missed clean crisp sheets.

Inuyasha huffed "Well exscuse me for making you sleep outside all the time!" He snapped,

Kagome smiled and waved him off,

Of course Inuyasha was a little bent up, it had been Miroku who had found the place, and not him, demons and their pride.

Their rest would have to wait, for Kagome felt a shard, and it was coming at them fast, of course, now that they were all fat and happy, this would have to happen, they sword the Kami's hated them,

"Yeah it's your fault with your false monk power Miroku! Now you got the Kami's all mad!" Inuyasha snapped,

"Guys! now is not the time!" Kagome yelled as the inn they were in shook,

They ran outside only to meet with a giant demon, and of course perched on his should Sesshomaru, how was it they had missed that? That it was him? Kagome touched her neck, but quickly removed her hand, she narrowed her eyes, he was up to something.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spit out "How nice of you to bring us a jewelry shard!"

Of course his all mighty being wasted no time, he thought of no one as he came rushing at them, filling the ground with his poison, Kagome ran, in her mind, Sango's words, yep, no protecting her.

Of course Inuyasha was not helping.

"As I thought, slow to take action again, little brother" Sesshomaru stood, hand still glowing,

"Where is my sword Sesshomaru and what are you doing with a jewel shard!"

Kagome watched from a far, her brain running, these demons used power, she used thought. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru had the jewel shard, and she didn't know why all the sudden he was here, messing with them, he had what he wanted.

Then she gasp, "He's not using the sword" Sesshomaru had Inuyasha's sword, yet he was not weilding it.

"Fight me Inuyasha, if you dare" Sesshomaru spoke,

"Wait" Kagome spoke to herself, she saw Sesshomaru reach for the sword that was ment for Inuyasha,

"Why would he be able to use the sword now?" The it hit her, the jewel and he, he reach with a arm that was not his!

The battle started, one brother fighting another, and over a sword no less, but not just any sword. Sesshomaru pulled out the sword,

"He should not be able to touch it!" Kagome gasp, the jewel, the jewel and the fake arm, Sesshomaru was testing it, seeing if he could use it! This was not going to turn out good.

"I will show you Inuyasha, why it is I who is this sword true owner, step aside half breed"

He did, and they watched as Sesshomaru released a powerful blow from the sword, with a human hand attached.

Kagome became very scared, as he killed with easy, 100 demons, her fear shook her, forgetting that he could feel it and even had she recalled it, she would doubt he would care.

Kagome was not the only one in fear, Inuyasha as well, the sword was supposed to be his.

Kagome even with her fear could not just stand by, if he was testing, so would she!

Sesshomaru once again made his move for Inuyasha, with the sword in hand,

But Sesshomaru's test was becoming more, he was becoming angry, how Kagome knew that, she didn't know, but he was no longer just testing, he wanted blood. She would not allow it!

Sesshomaru raised Inuyasha own sword against him ready to stike. But it would never happen,

Her arrow was released and it hit its mark.


	7. Her Arrow's Fly

It hit it's mark, it's mark being the sword. They were all in shock, utter shock, and if Sesshomaru were in shock, he was not in any way showing it.

She had made the sword nothing more than a piece of junk, it's power gone. Her fear had turned into resolve. Sesshomaru looked over the sword, yet again this human mortal girl had power over it, which meant she had power over him. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Sesshomaru" She spit out, she was angry with him, he didn't care, but how dare she, she was his secondary mate, the only time she should come into a battle is to aid him, which he would never need, but yet, why did he care, only because the mark pulled on them, did the though cross his mind.

"Drop the sword" She spoke to him "Or the next arrow is going into your heart"

Did she dare speak to him in that matter, that tone, did she just threaten his life, who, this human mortal miko?

Inyasha yelled her name, but her eyes and ears were on the demon Lord, but she spoke anyway,

"Inuyasha, get the sword, now!"

Damn her, he would make her pay for this, his eyes narrowed at her, but she didn't really seem to care,

"I'll shoot your left arm off" She yelled, but she was slipping, she was no longer as brave as she was before, his eye's on her. Then it hit him why she said that, his arm, the jewel, it was in his fake arm and she could see it.

Her arrow flew a second time, but he dodge it, and he went after her, of course leave it to Inuyasha to protect her.

He tried anyway.

Sesshomaru stopped "Most amusing, you seem to care Inuyasha"

Did the half breed really care for this human girl? This was good information, and once again Sesshomaru attacked.

"Tell me half breed, do you love this human girl" He asked attacking with his poison,

Sesshomaru was so busy teasing his brother that he once again underestimated her, and once again her arrow flew.

This time, it hit him, his steel plate fell to the ground and once again his eyes were on her.

"I'm starting to think he is looking at me way to much" Kagome spoke to herself.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru spoke, he was growing tired of her "Make her stop"

Inuyasha huffed "Oh what, now your asking"

Kagome swallowed hard, another arrow notched in her bow, and pointed at him, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, her arrow had come much to close to him today, this was not going as he had planned.

The girl was over testing him, he would not think twice about killing her, did she think she was safe because of the mark she now carried? She must have though so, because yet again the human girl let her arrow fly, this time, he caught it, it would show her, just who he was.

The sword need not its full power, he did have his own, and he sent it out at her, sending her back. Kagome hit her head and was out, she laid there, unmoving, he narrowed his eyes yet again, he did not enjoy that as much as he should.

With his eye once again on her, Inuyasha made his move, he took Sesshomaru's fake arm and gained the sword that was supposed to be his.

The sword transformed in front of him, as Inuyasha stood to protect Kagome, Sesshomaru watching.

Though this had not turned out the way he wanted, he did have information, good information.

"Take well care of my mate Inuyasha, I will be back"

With that he was gone, just like that.


	8. You Don't Understand

Once they were sure Sesshomaru was gone, Inuyasha ran to Kagome,

"Kagome, Kagome" He yelled, picking up her head, but it was of no use, she was out cold.

"Damn that jerk" Inuyasha said, his anger growing.

"Inuyasha" Miroku stood behind him, fear in him, for his new friend Kagome.

"We have to go back to the well" Inuyasha said picking Kagome up,

Miroku understood, he felt bad that he could not offer more help to them, all he could do was follow.

"Will she alright" Miroku asked, using his staff to help him walk,

"I hope she wakes up soon Miroku" Inuyasha spoke, not looking back at his friend, he held tight to Kagome.

A moan had both men stopping in their tracks. Miroku came closer and placed a had on Inuyasha's shoulder,

"K,Kagome" Inuyasha whispered,

"Inu, Inuyasha" Kagome opened her eyes "Miroku"

"Lady Kagome, you gave a quite a scare" Miroku told her,

Kagome sat up, or, as best as she could while in Inuyasha arms "Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha sat Kagome down "He left" He told her,

Kagome rubbed the back of her head "That hurt"

"Yeah, you think!" Inuyasha snapped,

Kagome looked at both men "Are you guys, alight?"

"We are fine, we were worried about you" Miroku told her now standing next to her,

"I'm fine, now"

"You not fine!" Snapped her half breed friend.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned.

He walked away, huffing and talking under his breath,

"He was most worried about you" Miroku told her "I think this is his way of showing it"

Kagome looked after Inuyasha retreating form,

"We had better follow"

Kagome nodded and followed, she walked slow with Miroku, Inuyasha took the lead.

Kagome had followed, not much was said, it was not in till Inuyasha stopped did she really notice where they were.

"The well" She whispered,

"Kagome, come here"

Kagome looked at Miroku, he smiled, she smiled back.

Inuyasha had his hands placed on the lip of the well, she stood close behind him,

"You, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself in to"

Kagome was confused, "Inuyasha, I know what I am doing"

He spun "Do you, do you have any clue!"

He looked away "You, you could have been killed!" He turned back to her "You don't understand my brother Kagome, he, he could have killed you so easy, why he didn't I don't really know"

"Inuyasha"

"No, shut up"

She stepped back,

"You came here, fine, you pulled me from my spell, fine, you broke the jewel, that sucks and then you go a piss of the last demon you need to piss off, that's like fucking with the devil Kagome"

She listen to him, he was saying more, sharing feeling, she knew it was not easy for him.

"Then, you say something and a light bulb goes off in my brother's head and the next thing we know you a second mate to him"

"I know this"

"But you don't understand!" He yelled,

"Next time Kagome, next time he may kill you"

She touched the mark on her neck,

"Believe me, that mark, that mark will not save you, in fact, it will be what kill's you"

Now she didn't understand,

"My brother always thinks things trough, but I wonder if he though about what he did to you"

"I don't understand"

"I know"

He pulled her to him, and hugged her "I know, that's what I am trying to tell you, you have no idea, Kagome, even though some demons are nice, we are still demons"

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome, he will kill you, but I, I wont let that happen"

He jerked away from her "Go home Kagome!"

He turns and he pushes her, and she falls with a great scream, Miroku does his best to run, but he could not help her if he tried.

"Inuyasha!" He yells,

"I had to, I had to send her back, he cant reach her there"

Both men look down the cold dark well, the warm Miko, was not there.


	9. Hide In go Miko

Sesshomaru hit his knee's, his sword dug into the ground and he had no clue why. He was thankful that he was alone, he had never shown this kind of weakness before.

"Damn half breed"

He had a feeling whatever was happaning was his fault.

Something was pulling on Sesshomaru, it was heavy and his lungs were tight, sweat did threaten to grace his skin, and he dared it to. His fangs bared and his aura flew, a clear warning to stay the hell away.

He only hoped Rin and Jaken would not come looking for him, no one would ever see him like this, no one.

He crushed his fangs together, what was this, he would not call it pain, it was more like, he was holding the world on his shoulder.

Then a pulse of power beat against his body, and it became harder, and then pink?

"Miko" He wispered,

This was her power, but how, why? Was she trying to harm him? No, that was not it. Was it some type of spell, no, could not be that, but if not that, then what?

He tried to stand, it was hard, he turned, feeling where the power was coming from,

"Inuyasha"

It was coming from his direction, no doubt the damn half breed had done something.

"What have you done you bastared of a boy" He once again tried to pull himself up by his sword, this time, he did it, he was back standing tall.

The power still plused over him, over and over, then, as a clear sky, it came to him, her power was calling to him.

Why? He had just harmed her, why would she be calling him, perhaps the girl was still out cold and his mating mark was calling him?

No, this was not the mark, this was clear from her, her own power, calling to him. Something was wrong and it had nothing to do with what he had done to her.

His feet started to move, of course he had not told them to, they were doing it on their own. What was this damn girl and why was this bothering him? Perhhhaps it was because he was not in control?

He kept moving, straight to Inuyasha's forest, and the closer he got, the lighter the feel of the pluse,

In till,

In till,

"Inuyasha"

Miroku and Inuyasha turned at the sound of his voice,

Inuyasha took out his sword, and Miroku once again got ready to fight,

Once again a pluse hit him and he dug his sword into the ground and made himself stand, he woud not go to his knee's, not now.

"What do you want you jerk, you have done enought"

The pluse hit again and he looked around, the girl was missing.

"Where is the miko" He bared fangs,

"Like hell I would tell you, whats wrong with you anyways?"

Something was clrealy not right with his brother.

"I do not answer to you" Sesshomaru spit back,

"And I dont answer to you!" Inuyasha pointed his sword,

Another pluse "Something is wrong" He had not meant to say that out loud,

Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha sword "Miroku?" Inuyasha asked,

"Inuyasha, I can feel it, do you not"

Inuyasha lowered his sword and closed his eyes, then and only then did he feel the power coming from the well. It was flowing out and straight to his brother.

Fear made it's ways through him,

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru growled "Where is the miko"

"Gone" He wispered,

"The woman did not just vanish Half breed"

"Oh, but she did" Miroku stated,

Sesshomaru looked at him, "I am afriad none of us can get to her now"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Then how do you explain this" He pointed to himself,

"I can not"

Inuyasha hoped his brother would not see, he hoped it hurt to much for him to see, but the Kami's must hate him, for Sesshomaru looked past them both, at the well.

The power was coming from the well, she was in the well?

"Move" He told them.

"No way, and besides, shes not down there"

Once again he narrowed his eyes, and with a blink, they were both pushed out of the way and Sesshomaru looked down, only to be greeted by, nothing.

"Nothing" He spoke, but yet, her power still pulled on him,

He closed his eyes and let out his aura, it mixed with hers and flew down the well, then, there was a bright light, he himself had to step back.

Then he heard her heart beat and then, he jumped down.


	10. Sword Meant For You

AN: I do not do a disclaimer bc I am on a FANfic site, that is my disclaimer, I really don't know to many ppl who care about that or to read it, but I like my readers happy so... I AM BRANDY, I own a clothing store, but I DO NOT own Inuyasha...I wonder if we can trade?

* * *

Sesshomaru landed at the bottom of the well and grabbed Kagome's wrist. She gasp, it happened so fast, one second, she was being tossed down the well by her friend, and now that said friends brother was grabbing her, where did he come from in the first place?

"Sesshomaru!"

"Get away from her you jerk!" Inuyasha jumped onto the lip,

"Inuyasha don't jump, there is not enough room down here!" Kagome yelled looking up.

Sesshomaru yanked on her "Explain" He demanded,

Her eyes met his, then it hit her, he had not known about her home.

"What?" She asked playing stupid,

"Do not play stupid with me woman, one moment you were not here and now you are"

Kagome swallowed and tried to tug away from him, he was not letting go.

"Why, why do you want to know, why do you care, let. me. go!"

"Kagome" Miroku yelled,

"What!" She snapped back, really, now was not the time,

"Kagome, something was happening to Sesshomaru when you left!" He called to her,

"What" She whispered,

"Ha, that dumb ass was having to fight tooth and nail just to stand Kagome, I say jump back in a let watch him fall on his face!" Inuyasha huffed,

Kagome wanted to sit him, but he was still standing on the lip of the well,

"It's my home Sesshomaru" She simply stated,

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped,

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

Kagome sighed "Sesshomaru, I live 500 years in the future, I get there via this well"

He detected no lie, but how, but really, with all that he had seen in his life span, was it really so far fetched?

Just then a cow sounded far off,

"What the hell?" Inuyasha spoke, jumping off the well lip and back on the ground,

Sesshomaru shot out of the well and dragged Kagome by the wrist with him, she screamed. They landed and he did not remove his hand from her,

"Will you let go" She asked tugging,

"No"

Another cow and they all looked up,

"The sword maker" Sesshomaru spoke to himself.

The old man landed on his cow, Sesshomaru met his eye,

"So, Sesshomaru, you have the sword" The old mans voice was one you would never forget,

"You know this guy" Inuyasha asked,

"Inuyasha!" The old man gasp "Well not so much the runt of the littler now"

"WHO YOU CALLING RUNT YOU OLD HAG!" He yelled,

He was ignored.

"So Sesshomaru, taking after your father I see" The old man looked at Kagome,

Sesshomaru followed his line of vision and when his eyes met with Kagome wrist, he pushed her away and she landed on her butt.

"Hey!" She snapped,

"No wonder you can use the sword" The old man stated with a thought,

"What do you mean by that old man" Inuyasha demanded "I thought the sword was only supposed to like me"

"Oh, why do you say that Inuyasha, where you able to pull it out?"

"Well no"

"Then why would you think it was meant for you"

"Well it cant be meant for a girl!" He snapped, Kagome after all had pulled it out.

The old man smiled "It was meant for a girl Inuyasha"

"What!"

"Mmmhmm, your father had me make that sword to protect your human mother"

That was it, Sesshomaru must have known,

"So, the reason Sesshomaru can use it is because he has matted with the girl" the old man stated, seated on top of his cow.

"What" Inuyasha whispered,

Sesshomaru smirked "You half breed are a fool"

Inuyasha turned to his brother "You mean to tell me, you knew, you knew that by marking her-

"Stop" The old man said placing his hand out "Sesshomaru, take out the sword"

Normally Sesshomaru did not take orders from anyone, but he knew the man was going to make a point, and he himself wanted to see. Sesshomaru took the sword out and held it high,

"Now strike her with it"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled "Over my dead body!"

"So be it" Sesshomaru said and he turned to Kagome, Inuyasha stood in front of her, but as soon as she saw the sword coming she yelled sit, and Inuyasha met dirty.

But as the sword came close to her, it transformed into a piece of junk, not even sharp enough to cut a baby.

"It didn't cut" Inuyasha stated,

"Again you prove my point, you half breed are a fool, why would a sword meant to protect a human woman, cut her?"

The old man smiled big "So Sesshomaru, you knew that to did you, then I guess you are more like your father than I thought"

Sesshomaru turned "What do you mean, speak"

The old man laughed "The only way you can use that sword boy, it to protect her, a human girl, the one you have claimed as your mate, you cant kill her" The man laughed loud,

"Second mate"

The man stopped laughing "It matters not my boy, you can rid her that easy, you will have to use that sword protecting her or it will not work"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"Now, who where you calling a fool, you just sighed yourself up to protecting a human girl, and you hate humans" Inuyasha told his brother, real power in his voice,

Sesshomaru looked at him and then Kagome,

"Did you think that just by biting her you would be able to use the sword?" The old man asked, he the sighed "Oh what would your father think of you boys"

The old man smiled "Hmm, what will I do with this sword" He picked up another sword "This was supposed to go to Sesshomaru, but, since he has that one, I guess I will give it to you Inuyasha" The old man tossed it and it landed near Inuyasha feet, he jumped "Hey, watch where your tossing that thing old man!"

"That Inuyasha is your fathers other sword, it can save a thousand lives with one hit, unlike the one your brother now has which can kill a thousand with one hit"

Kagome gasp "Kill" Sesshomaru had the sword that could kill, great, that was just great, he was already a cold killer, he didn't need the damn sword.

"Don't worry, he cant use it without you" The old man must have known what she was thinking.

"What the hell am I going to do with a sword that saves people" Inuyasha yelled picking up the sword,

"Oh I duno, save the people he kills?" The old man joked pointing at the tall demon Lord,

"This is not a joke!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Pardon me, but, why come here and tell us all this" Miroku spoke up, the old man did not just happen to drop by, he knew something was up. No doubt whatever plan had been set, was now changed, and he had a feeling this old man was liking the new plan better, in fact Miroku had a feeling the old hag was setting the new plan in motion.


	11. Heaven, Earth and The Sword Of Hell

"Let me see the sword" The man held out his hand, Sesshomaru handed it over without question, which was shocking enough. Then the old man goes and give's it to Kagome.

"Uh?"

"Silly girl were you not listening, the sword is meant for you, Sesshomaru can't use it now"

The old man was not going to answer Miroku question it seemed.

"The sword will not harm you, nor will it change for him, what use is it the great dog demon if he hates you so?"

Sesshomaru held back a growl, he did not let his emotions show for anyone, not ever, not then, not now, not any damn time soon. He stood there with no sword, not the sword of heaven, nor the sword of earth was his, so, what did his great a terrible father leave him?

Nothing. Nothing but a half-breed pain in his ass.

The old mans eyes drifted to the demon Lord, their eyes met but only for a brief moment before Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away.

"Oi you bastard where are you going!"

One would question why the half breed would ask, why not let him leave, they, and she, would be in less danger. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha shoulder "Inuyasha" She whispered,

"What" He snapped,

"I think it would be wise to let him go Inuyasha, or have your already forgotten that he wishes to rid all of us from this earth"

Inuyasha's eyes went back to his brother "Yeah, but don't you find it odd?"

"What?" Kagome asked,

Inuyasha looked at her "That he just left, that easy, it was to easy, and without any of the swords"

Everyone looked at the fading demon. Inuyasha was right, he had left, like nothing had happened, like nothing was wrong.

"Hmm" The monk said "I think you might be right Inuyasha, we should be on guard"

Inuyasha wanted to send Kagome home, but he knew that would result in a pissed off mate, there was no choice, she would have to stay here.

"He is up to something, I just know it" Inuyasha hands went tight on the sword, the one that could save a life, it was supposed to be Sesshomaru's sword the old man said, how odd, and a waste, he knew his brother would never use it. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome, she still held the other sword, he had been surprised that Sesshomaru had not taken it from her,

Yes is brother was up to something and it didn't look good.

"Oh Inuyasha"

"What old man"

"There is one more thing" The old man said sitting on his cow,

"Well what is it"

"There is another sword"

Jaws dropped,

"What do you mean another sword" Inuyasha asked dark,

"I mean, your father had another sword" He said as he sat crossed legged.

"Tell us, what of this other sword?" Miroku asked.

The man was silent for a moment "Well, you see-

"Spit it out old man!" Inuyasha yelled,

"You have the sword of heaven, she has the sword of earth-

"Hell" Sango spoke, everyone looked at her,

"What?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, I get it now" Miokru turned to Inuyasha "Think Inuyasha, heaven and earth, the only thing left is-

"Hell" Inuyasha cut him off,

"Beware, the sword of hell is of higher evil, your father was the only being able to hold that sword" The old man shivered,

"It have even me the chills" The old man said "Inuyasha, stay away from the sword, but even more so keep your brother away from it, I do no know if he is strong enought to hold it, you both may be consumed by its evil"

"But Sesshomaru is already evil" Kagome stated,

"Right, if he gets his hands on that sword, all off hell will break loose"

"Why not just purify it?" Miroku asked,

"Good luck with that young monk, I doubt even the little miko there could touch it, just remember, if you find it to stay away and keep Sesshomaru even farther away, you have been warned"

The with a moo of his cow, he was gone.

The Inu group looked at each other, they may have won the battle so far, but the war has not even started.


	12. Sesshomaru's Sword

The words of the old man stuck in the minds of the small Inu group, but the sword and even Sesshomaru where not the only problems the group had. They had once again started the search for the jewel shards Kagome had broken and Naraku was just another bad guy added to their list.

They never thought Inuyasha would be on the list, but today, he was.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed,

"What's happened to him?" Sango asked,

"Stay back!" The monk stepped forward "He has lost himself to his demon side" The monk the black and purple spoke, his staff tight in his hand. Inuyasha was mad, his eye red as blood and now he had marking, much like his older brother, it had Kagome backing away in fear.

He was killing without a tought, yeah, so he was killing bad guys, but when he was done with them, then what? He didn't know who he was.

Kagome watched, her eyes wide, her heart rate up and if that was not bad enough her spine now tickled and her hand went to the now warm spot on her neck "Sesshomaru" She whispered,

"Hu?" Miroku said looking back at Kagome, her eyes met his, then they went past him. Miroku looked back and saw, there he was, the demon Lord himself, shit.

"What is he doing here" He asked, almost sounding angry.

Sesshomaru spared the monk a glance before looking back at his bother,

"Come at me half breed, I wish to test your power as such"

Inuyasha must have heard him, for he leapt,

"No!" The group cried out,

Inuyasha came down at his brother and Kagome watched as the Lord grabbed something from his waist.

Kagome gasp "A sword!" She pointed,

"Inuyasha no!" Miroku cried, he could feel the evil coming of the sword, "Oh no" He whispered,

"What?"

"It's an evil sword, but Sesshomaru does not even have to swing it, he just-

The monk was cut short when all the sudden a wave of power pushed the half breed back and to the ground with a hard thud.

"No!" Kagome cried out without thinking ran.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, Miroku held the slayer back.

Sesshomaru walked near his bother "I see now little brother, you still are nothing than a half breed, know you place, in the dirt, before me"

Kagome ran and placed herself over Inuyasha torn bloody body, her skirt almost rising up to far to be decent, she didn't care,

"Don't come any nearer!" She yelled,

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, who did the bitch think she was,

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt a burn on her mark,

"You defy me girl, disobey and with mark will burn"

"I don't care!" She snapped "Stay away"

Sesshomaru felt rage run through him, thought his face and body did not show it. He looks at her, tears in her eyes, angry running in her veins, she was pissed, he could feel the slight rise of her own power.

"If you wish the half breed to change use the sword you keep"

Suddenly her eyes changed, from hurt and anger, to, confusion and shock. Miroku and Sango took this moment to step in, blocking Kagome from view, a unwise thing to do, for they were mates, even if it was not meant to be.

"Why did you stop!" Miroku cried "You could have killed him, I can't believe you have developed feelings for your brother" There was no way.

"I will kill him"

Kagome gasp,

"Why do it now, when he does not even know himself, what would be the point?" With that he turned and began to walk,

"Wait!" Kagome cried and jumped up, she ran to him, stopped when he stopped "That sword, where did you get it"

He found it odd for her to ask, did she want to see it?

He turned to her "You wish to see miko?"

"Uh" She wondered if it was the sword the old man spoke of,

Sesshomaru pulled the sword from his side and held it out. Kagome looked at it, she stepped closed, she could not feel anything from the sword at the moment, she looked at it confused,

"Where, where did you get it?"

"I was unaware of your interested in me miko, tell me, have you developed feelings for your mate and master"

Her blood boiled and she could not help it if the heat rushed to her face and looked like a blush "No I just want to know about the damn sword now tell me"

Was she demanding him? challenging him?

"It is of my own Miko"

Her eyes went to the sword again, maybe if she touched it, she wondered if he would let her, slowly her hand reached out, but with a blink the sword was pulled back and her hand was caught in his, she gasp and looked up.

"Do you wish to lose that hand miko"

She nodded no, unable to talk,

"This is Tokjin (sp not sure if that how u spell it) a sword fused with my power, one such as yourself can not touch it"

It was just like his father, he made a sword much like his father had. Kagome swallowed, "I, I can't feel it"

"Do you want to" He asked with real question, why would she want to,

Sesshomaru placed his sword back and let go of her hand, she stepped back and her friends stepped close to her.

Sesshomaru eyed them all before once again turning and leaving, the group had acted odd and none more so then the miko herself, it was almost as if, she didn't fear him.

No good could come from that.


	13. Farewell Well

**AN" ah yes Tokijin, ty for letting me know, I didn't feel like looking it up LOL!**

* * *

Sesshomaru return to his ward, yes, the human girl who now followed him. He had saved her before the wolves could lay their dirty paws on her, why had he saved her, he didn't really know, it was liked he was pulled to her. He had seen the little girl a few times, she never feared him, was silent and behaved. She was alone and always covered in dirt.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned" She said simple,

"Rin" He stated "I trust you fared well"

"Oh yes my Lord, I was on my very best behavior, but I am afraid Jaken has become most mellow"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken "Oh my Lord, you have return" He looked up, sometimes the green imp was worst then the small human child.

"My Lord, is that your new sword" The imp asked,

That's right, he did not bring them, and he still had something to take care of,

"Come, we are leaving" He stated without answering Jaken.

Rin followed as she always did and Jaken ran behind them, as he always did.

"My Lord, where are we going"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru stated,

The imp knew that was a warning, the master wanted quiet.

Sesshomaru traveled to the Forest of Inuyasha and to the field that held the Miko's well. Rin and Jaken were most confused as their Lord stood looking at it. After a moment Rin walked and stood next to him,

"Is there something in the well you want Lord Sesshomaru?" The child asked,

He looked down at her, no, there was nothing in it, but something could go in it, and leave, and bring him to his knee's. The wind blew and Rin's hair waved in it and Sesshomaru stared, there was something about her, but what?

Rin walked to the well and looked down "My Lord, there is nothing down there" Rin pulled back and looked at him.

That's when it hit him, like stone at his head. Rin looked like Kagome.

The hand on his sword went tight, and he wondered if only for a mere second, if he could do this. How did he not see it before, Rin and Kagome?

"Rin" He stated

"Yes my Lord"

"Come"

"Hia!" She said happy and ran to him, she smiled bright at him, and he wondered for a moment if Kagome's smile was the same.

Sesshomaru looked at the well one more time, he had to, he had to do this.

He took His sword out, and with the sway of the wind he swiped and that was that.

The end of the well, it was no more.

Next to him Rin gasped, she tugged on his leg "Lord Sesshomaru, did you not like that well?"

He looked down at her "Indeed" He said as he turned and walked away. He didn't like the well, the girl who came from the well nor the half breed the girl from the well followed.

One thing of three destroyed, but he had a feeling, once the miko found out, it would be two for two, not that his intent had been to upset her, the well being destroyed had nothing to do with him wanting to cause her pain, it was just in the way, a weakness, and Sesshomaru did not have Weakness.


	14. Cats Capture Kagome

**AN?: you know I dont get why so many ppl write sesshomaru as having no emotion, if you go back and watch and just focus on him, you will see him show many, its not that he does not show how he feels, he is just a boring person, re watch episode 75.**

* * *

Something stank, and it was not just Kagome's tears,

It smelt like cats. Inuyasha growled, they really did not need this right now, what he needed was to find Sesshomaru and beat his ass, how could he do this.

But, that would have to wait, because right at the moment a fight started.

"Cats!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Don't call us cats, it make us angry, now hand over the girl"

Kagome had been crying one moment and now she stood in shock, why did things always have to come in waves, she was emotional right now, and in no shape to fight, hell she was still trying to get use the fact that she was a miko.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha snapped,

"We want the girl and the jewel shards, now"

Inuyasha growled and pulled out the sword, the cat laughed,

"You can't harm us with that" The cat then looked at him "My my, I know who you are, your Sesshomaru's little brother, a half demon"

"Yeah you got a problem with that"

"Ah!" Kagome yelled as a big demon picked her up,

"No, no problem, we have what we want, bye bye"

The with a cloud of smoke they were gone,

"Kagome!" He yelled "Damn it, come on!"

They rushed, him smelling the cats, the problem was that everything around them smelt like fucking cats, and if that was not bad enough a wolf was on his way, he could feel him.

"Damn it all I don't need this right now" Inuyasha stated while running,

Sure enough Kouga came flying at him "Hey mutt face, mind telling me why I smell cats and Kagome's sent mixed together, I better not find out that you let her get kidnapped!"

The wolf had met Kagome days before and never said a word about the mark on her neck, in fact he didn't seem to care, for he grabbed her hands and claimed her as his woman. Kagome had blushed and Inuyasha attacked.

"WHAT, you did let her get kidnapped didn't you!" Kouga yelled "You idiot,l now I will go save her!" With a whirl of wind the wolf was gone, pissing the half breed off even more.

Meanwhile Kagome was being held tight,

"Look we got the girl Tarrin" One of the cat demons said,

"We thought she would make good bait" Another said,

"I do not need bait to get Lord Sesshomaru"

Kagome gasped at the words, the woman who spoke them was also demon and strong, she had blue hair and ice like eyes, she was, pretty.

"What do you want with Sesshomaru!" Kagome snapped,

"To kill him of course" The woman stated with crossed arms,

"So you know of Lord Sesshomaru" She continued to speak,

Crap, Kagome swallowed. The woman walked up and smelt Kagome "Hmmm" She said and then reached out and pulled back her hair "Well now, things just got even better"

"What?" Kagome asked,

"Your his secondary" She said with an evil smile,

"So, he wont come for me" She snapped,

"Oh but I think he will" She grinned even more, "Take her to the castle"

"Right" The followers said, and off they went.

Torrin set of, this was new developement and a good one, it of course did not take her long to find the demon Lord, he was easy enough to sniff out,

He knew she was coming by the frozen ice at his feet "Torrin" He said dark,

"My, my Lord Sesshomaru, it has been a long time"

He narrowed his eyes "I thought you were dead"

"No, not dead, but soon you will be" She turned her back to him "And your little mate will die soon to"

Sesshomaru faltered, his, mate?

She eyed him "Oh yes, I know all about your little miko mate, in fact Iv met her, touched her" She said with a laugh, of course the demon Lord just stood there,

"Well I see your boring as ever"

Boring? Him? He was not boring, in his eyes he was Kami's gift to woman, he was strong, wise and any person should be thankful to lay eyes on him, calling him boring was an insult.

"Nevermind that, I will call forth our leader once more and your little mate will become nothing more than blood and flesh for him to drink"

"I will do everything in my power to see that he does not rise again" His father had fought a won this batter once already, and he had fought her once to, but she ran, with her tail in between her damn legs.

"Very well, come to the castle, I and your little mate will be waiting, I might just have some fun with her to, you know she does wear this most revealing Kimono"

Did the woman really think that would bother him, that he cared,

"I know you may not care, but once your beast lays eyes on her hurt person you will react!" And just like that, she was gone.

Damn he hated cats and now he could not only feel his brother drawing close to the west but a very fast wolf with jewel shards, what the hell was going on! How dare the half breed let the girl get kidnapped, curse him and why was the wolf coming they way, this was not their battle but his own.

"My Lord" Jaken ran up "I have received word that the human wench Kagome has been taken and that your bother and a wolf are fighting to save her"

Sesshomaru looked down "What does the wolf have to do with this, Jaken"

"My Lord, the wolf known as Kouga has declared his want of her, he calls her his woman"

A growl came from him before he had a chance to stop it, damn these lower beings, did not they not know anything, the damn girl was his mate, he didn't care if he didn't want her, she still carried his mark and for another unmated male to come on to her was a insult to him and a challange and no one challanged him.


	15. His Bitch

Inuyasha and Kouga raced forward, never minding the feel of Sesshomaru's fast approach,

"Go away mutt face I'm going to save Kagome!"

"She aint your woman" Inuyasha yelled back as they came to a halt in front of the dark castle,

"Where is Kagome, tell me know" The wolf prince demanded,

"Oh my, it seems this Kagome wench has many admirers, I wonder how her dear mate feels about this"

Inuyasha growled "She aint his mate!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Oh but she bares your own brothers mark, does she not" The cat looking girl stated, she had red hair and eyes.

"I don't care what you say, Kagome aint his, now tell us where she is"

"She is safe, but, as for her being unharmed" The girl gave a sly smile and then tossed Kagome shirt down on the ground. Both wolf and dog growled, but the growls were cut short by Sesshomaru, as he stepped behind them.

"I thought this was my fight" Sesshomaru stated looking at the cat girl "Where is Tarrin?"

"I am here Lord Sesshomaru" Tarrin walked out from the shadows, her arms crossed and her blue nails resting against the flesh of her arm, "My Sesshomaru, how do you feel about the men your mate keeps"

He narrowed his eyes,

"Grrr Shut up" Inuyashya bit out,

"Silence half breed" Sesshomaru sneered,

Inuyasha whirled around "Why are you here anyway, you don't care about Kagome"

"Yeah, what gives" Kouga stated, he to turned to the demon Lord,

"Stay out of this wolf, it aint got nothing to do with you!" Inuyasha pointed at him,

"If Kagome is evolved then it has to do with me!" The wold yelled back,

Who did these fools think they were?

His control was breaking, he was pissed off enough without the half breed and wolf being here,

"Soon our master will arise, and Kagome, Kagome will make a fine meal for him" Tarrin said "Your just in time to watch" She laughed,

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha stepped,

"Halt!" Sesshomaru snapped,

"What, like hell I will" The half breed spoke again, looking back at his brother,

"I'll go find Kagome" Kouga announced,

That was it, enough,

His eyes where bleeding red,

Tarrin was challenging him, his brother was disobeying him, the wolf need to know his place and finally, those dirty fucking cats where on his land, and last but not least, they had his bitch.

The cat's would die tonight and he was not felling very forgiven, so he would not give a second thought to kill the half breed and the stupid wolf if they continued to defy him.

Sesshomaru, with a twirl that any ballerina would die for, placed his sword at hand and sent out a force that had both half breed and wolf covering their eyes,

"Enough, your fight it with me" Sesshomaru spoke,

The cat demon jumped up and made a dash inside, Sesshomaru was quick to follow and to his dislike, his brother and Kouga followed suit.

Killing the cat's was easy, almost to easy, He left Inuyasha to get the jewel shards that they stole as he had no need for them.

"I hate fucking cat's" Kouga stated as he kicked one,

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment,

"I'll go find Kagome" Kouga stated, sticking his nose in the air and then moved,

But Kouga met sword, Sesshomaru halted him "Do not move wolf"

Kouga narrowed his eyes, he was a prince but Sesshomaru was Lord. Sesshomaru moved his sword away and began to walk, once away he took up his speed and went down to the most dark level on the cast. It was dark and cold and somewhat wet, he saw the lazy cat demon, how dumb of him not to notice the great Lords being, he would die for it.

He cut off the last cast head which had the girl looking up and screaming. Once the cat sell Sesshomaru laid eyes on her. She was scared he could tell, and half-naked.

Her breast covered only by her arms, her skirt thankfully was still on. Sesshomaru unlocked the door and walked in and looked down at her,

"Are you harmed priestess?"

"Uh, no, I, I don't think so"

He turned and then without looking back at her offered his outer layer,

She slowly took it, afraid to touch him. Once he was sure she was covered he turned "Pick up the sword"

"Hia" She said quick and did so, then she followed him out.

Once they reached ground Inuyasha and Kouga where waiting,

"Sesshomaru!" Kouga yelled "I challenge you!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "Do you wish to mate with this wolf?"

"Hu?!" What the hell kind of question was that to ask and at a time like this?

"The wolf wishes to challenge my claim on you as mate"

Ugh, she didn't want to mated to any of them, "No, I-

"Wolf, she does not wish it, be on you way, I shall spare you on her behalf"

Kagome rose an eyebrow "Wait a minute, I don't want to be mated to you either" She wanted to set that out on the table.

"Kagome, let me fight for you! I will free you!" Kouga took his stance,

"Very well, we shall fight" Sesshomaru took out his sword,

"Wait, what!" Kagome looked back and forth "Inuyasha what are they doing!" She yelled as Sesshomaru and Kouga went at it,

"Fighting for you"

"But I don't want them to fight" All Inuyasha did was cross his arms "Then you will have to submit to Sesshomaru, you are his bitch"

"Why are you being so damn calm!" Kagome yelled,

"I'm hoping my brother kills the wolf"

"Inuyasha sit"

BAM.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Kagome yelled,

But that did not work, Kagome had to think quick, she knew Sesshomaru was going easy on Kouga for now. Kagome had to think like a dog.

Then, it hit her, and she whimpered. It did have a small effect on Sesshomaru, but he didn't show it.

At the sound both demons stopped and looked back at her,

"Kagome, did you just, whimper?" Kouga asked,

Did she do something wrong? "Uh, Inuyasha a little help, please" She whispered,

Ugh he hated it, she had a power over him. Inuyasha uncrossed his arm's walked to her from behind, pulled her hair back and with his hand pushed her head to the side, his brothers mark showing.

"That will not work so easy on me half breed" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then turned back to the wolf,

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bagged,

"I aint licking it again" He stated,

"Help me, I don't want Kouga to die!" She snapped,

"What the hell do you want me to do, your his bitch!"

Bitch, she was his bitch, and then she wondered, Kagome ran out to them,

"Kagome what the hell are you doing" Inuyasha yelled,

"Doing what a bitch would do!" She snapped, she ran up to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru please, stop" She yelled,

He stopped moving and this was her chance, she grabbed on to his arm, lifted herself onto her tip toes and ran her tongue across his marking on his face.


End file.
